Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes using semiconductors III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors can be used for various colors such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet and it is possible to implement white light with high efficiency by using fluorescent material or color combination. It has low power consumption, semi-permanent lifetime, fast response speed, safety, and environment friendliness compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
In the method of implementing white light, a fluorescent material is bonded on a blue or ultraviolet (UV) light emitting diode chip by a single chip type, and a method in which a fluorescent material is manufactured in a multi-chip form and a white light is obtained by combining them.
In the case of a multi-chip type, there is a typical method of manufacturing three kinds of chips of RGB (Red, Green, and Blue).
Further, in the case of implementing white light by a single chip, a method of using light emitted from a blue LED and exciting at least one of the phosphors using the light to obtain white light is used.
On the other hand, when a red phosphor is used for the phosphor composition in order to improve the color rendering index, but there is a problem that the red phosphor absorbs the wavelength of the green region and the light flux is lowered.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a phosphor composition capable of improving the color rendering index and increasing the light flux and a light emitting device package including the same.